Dominance is Key
by bubblybubbles14
Summary: Shuhei and Ichigo fight for the affections of the pack Alpha while Ichigo goes through a troubling time. The pack alpha decides to twist things up. Mpreg Yaoi Hybrids Rated M to be safe. Main pair ShuxOCxIchi with others like NnoiShin GrimmUlqui ByaRen GinShiro and others to be announced later.


A man with black hair, wide shoulders, muscular build and bright blue eyes, stood against a tree staring at the mend walking the forest with knifes at the read. The man was wearing faded jeans and no shirt; the man had white striped cat ears in his hair and a white-stripped tail swaying behind him. He stepped out from behind the tree and crossed his arms.

"What are doing in my territory?" the beast of a man said. The poachers stopped at the face of the man. The looked at each other and attacked.

X

A small community rested in the middle of a dense forest, mostly houses made up the community. In the middle of the houses stood a fire pit around the fire pit sat a tall and lean-built man with dark grey eyes, short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek. Additionally, he has the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek, as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He had orange and black-stripped ears rested against his head and his orange and black-stripped tail wrapped around his waist. He poked at the fire.

"You want to explain to me, why you didn't go with the other betas?" a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them. He had sleek back panther ears standing in his hair and a tail laid stilled by his legs.

"Koda went out on his own, I want to make sure he gets back safely." the black hair male responded.

"Well Ichigo isn't here." The bluenette said.

"Cause Ichigo doesn't love Koda like I do, Grimmjow!" the black hair tiger neko shouted.

"That's bullshit Shuhei and you know it." Grimmjow responded, Shuhei scoffed at him and shot up when the brute limped into the community supported by a dark-skinned man with pronounced cheekbones and wavy brown hair with bangs that hangs over his brown eyes. He is muscular and extremely tall man, and has a tattoo on his left shoulder, which reads _Amore e Morte_ and consists of a heart with a snake and angel wings around it.

"Koda!" Shuhei shouted and ran over to the two males, the one limping looked up and waved Shuhei off, the tanner of the two sat him in a chair on green grass in front of a very large log cabin. Shuhei lifted his right leg and placed it on leg rest.

"Just a few scratches and buries Shu don't worry so much." Koda said.

"Chad." Shuhei questioned the big man.

"I found him leaning against a tree not to far south from here." The man said before walking away.

"Thanks Sado." Koda mumbled. Shuhei growled a little. "Why the hell are you here?"

Shuhei blushed and looked away from the alpha male of the pack. "No reason." He whispered. Koda glared at him.

"Shu, gathering for the community is a big part of what betas do." Koda said, Shuhei dropped to his knees between the man's legs and began rubbing the knee of the propped up leg. Koda was about to object to the action when Sado yelled.

"Betas are back."

A fairly tall lean-built man with peach color skin and honey brown eyes, orange hair and tiger ears on his head, was leading the pack of betas. He walked towards Koda and Shuhei. Ichigo walked by Koda's left side and was pulled into a rough kiss by the neck. Shuhei whined and crawled up into Koda's lap and lick his neck and lapped at the underside of his chin. Koda turned his head and kissed Shuhei just as deeply.

"What the hell is this?" the orange haired man growled out. Koda pulled away from Shuhei and looked at Ichigo.

"What's what Ichigo?" Koda asked, Ichigo leaned closer to his cheek and licked the cut running along his jawline. Koda winced away and Ichigo turned towards the other beta.

"What the hell Shuhei. Where were you?" Ichigo shouted at the beta between the alpha's legs.

"The hell. This isn't my fault." Shuhei shouted, Koda groaned.

"Alright enough. There was poachers in my territory so I dealt with it." Koda said relaxing into his chair. He pushed Shuhei off his lap and pulled Ichigo in front of him. "The both of you are going to go help the other betas, and if I see a scratch on either of you, you both will be sleeping in your own bed, am I understood?" the two betas nodded and walked of after giving Koda a lick on the cheek. They stood up straight and glared at each other and growled. "Go." Koda demanded the two walked towards the other betas.

"How do you handle two betas that hate each other?" Grimmjow asked, as he walked up. Nnoitra and Gin walked up as well, Nnoitra a jaguar and Gin a sliver fox.

"Sex is a great enforcer." Koda smirked. Nnoitra chuckled and Grimmjow nudged him. Koda was watching his betas with the other betas; he noticed the two growling at each other. "Knock it off." He shouted, all of the beta stopped what they were doing and turned towards the pack alpha. "Shinji." A blonde man stepped forward and Shuhei and Ichigo glared at the blonde beta. "Keep my betas in line." Shinji bowed and the betas went back to sorting their kills, Nnoitra bumped Koda's shoulder. A little three-year-old tiger neko came running up and hoped into Koda's lap.

"Papa." The boy said he smiled and showed he was missing his front teeth and baby fangs poking out of his gums.

"Hey squirt." Koda grinned.

"Guessing Stark is back." Grimmjow mumbled. Shortly after that, three more kids came running up. One ran to Nnoitra another ran to Grimmjow and another to Gin.

"Papa, Mama-Ichi? Mama-Shu?" the little one on Koda's lap asked. Koda rubbed behind the little tiger's ear, and chuckled at the purr.

"Hey, Ggio. Go find your mamas." Koda said lifting the kid and put him on the ground. The toddler went running to the betas and wormed his way through the legs of betas, Nelliel giggled and ran after him. Grimmjow tried to grab her but she was to fast, the little jaguar neko by Nnoitra looked up at Nnoitra and at Nnoitra's shove went after the two.

"Go on Tesra, go find ma." Nnoitra said, Gin looked down at the little fox wrapped around his leg.

"Somethin' wrong Tensa?" Gin asked as he rubbed the top of the toddler's head. The little toddler rubbed further into Gin's leg and shook his head. "Go find Shiro."

The little brunette fox neko reluctantly let go of Gin's leg and slowly waddled away.

"You sure he's yours?" Nnoitra asked, Gin glared at him.

"What you mean by that?" Gin asked.

"The kid is so shy." Grimmjow said. Gin was about to retort when the betas walked over with the kids, Ggio was walking in between Ichigo and Shuhei holding their hands, Ulquiorra was carrying a giggling Nelliel, Shinji holding a frowning Tesra and Shiro carrying Tensa on his shoulders.

Ggio yawned and let go of Ichigo's hand and pulled Shuhei's hand and pointed to the log cabin behind Koda. Ichigo smirked and walked over to Koda and sat on his good leg.

"Mama-Shu hungwy, tiwed." Ggio mumbled, Shuhei bent down picked up Ggio and walked towards the cabin. Koda stopped him.

"Don't worry Koda. I'll feed him and bathe him and get him ready for bed." Shuhei said, Koda pulled him down and nuzzled his neck and licked Ggio's noise.

"Papa." Ggio cried out and giggled then wiped his noise on Shuhei's shirt, and rested his head against his shoulder. Shuhei disappeared behind the door into the cabin. Ichigo snuggled up to Koda.

"Hey, Ichi. Doesn't it bother you that Ggio likes being around Shuhei more?" Shiro asked removing his kid from his shoulders. Koda growled and snarled at the albino, who took two steps back and dropped his ears.

"No, Ggio came out of Shuhei. They have a bond that I can't beat." Ichigo said, Koda was glaring at Shiro.

"Ichigo will be a mother soon enough." Koda snarled. Shiro nodded and hid behind Gin, nuzzling into his back and Tensa nuzzling into Gin's leg. Shinji lifted Tesra to his eye level and moved some of his hair.

"Baby, what happen to your forehead?" Shinji asked, Tesra squirmed and Shinji put him down but kept his hold on him. Nnoitra walked over and bent down as low as he can go and pulled the bleeding toddler to him.

"Tesra was running and he twipped and fell against a wock and stawted to bleed." Nelliel said, Ulquiorra handed off the girl toddler to Grimmjow, who blew a raspberry on her neck causing her to giggle and squirm. Koda sat up.

"Tesra come here." Koda said, the little blonde jaguar looked at the older blonde jaguar that nodded. Tesra wobbled over to Koda, who picked him up and examined the small cut at his hairline. Koda licked it and Tesra squirmed, Koda chuckled and let the kid down. The kid went to his mom who looked over the cut again, the bleeding had stopped but the cut was still red.

"Thanks Koda." Shinji said picking up Tesra and walked over to his own cabin Nnoitra nodded to Koda and followed Shinji home. Shiro pulled Gin with him, Tensa was latched onto his father's leg. Shiro and Gin walked to the cabin straight across the fire pit from Koda's cabin. Ulquiorra bowed to Koda and followed Grimmjow to their cabin next to Gin's. The cabin across from Nnoitra's and next to Gin's belongs to Chad, the bear hybrid and the one between Chad's and Koda's belong to a wolf hybrid by the name of Stark and his cub Lilynette. The cabin between Nnoitra's and Gin's belong to a leopard couple Byakuya and Renji their twin cubs Menis and Jinta and Byakuya's little sister Rukia.

"Common Ichi, let's go inside, see how the cub is." Koda said, Ichigo puffed out air and got off Koda's lap and Koda stood slowly and used Ichigo to get up the three steps up to the front porch and through the door. Ichigo helped Koda up the stairs; Koda waved Ichigo to the master bedroom to the right and walked to the left and down the hallway to the third door. He opened it and saw Shuhei licking Ggio's face, Ggio sipping on a Sippy cup and purring. Koda smiled at the two, and walked in. Ggio handed his Sippy cup to Shuhei, who nudge him to the nest of blankets. Koda walked to the bed of blankets and tucked Ggio into a ball and covered him with a huge blanket. Koda leaned over and kissed his cub on the head. Shuhei brushed the hair out of Ggio's face and kissed his forehead. Shuhei help Koda to the master bedroom, and helped him out of his pants and to the massive bed of blankets. Ichigo was sitting cross-legged cleaning himself, Ichigo had changed from his tight tan shirt and tan shorts to a large white t-shirt, Shuhei kissed Koda's forehead and walked out of the room to take the Sippy cup to the kitchen. Ichigo crawled over to Koda and ran his rough tongue over Koda's abdominal muscles.

"Ichi." Koda sighed.

"Just giving you a bath, and soothing the bruises." Ichigo responded. Shuhei walked back into the master bedroom and growled slightly, he changed and crawled into bed and started cleaning the right side of Koda. Once Koda's body was cleaned, and the two betas glared at each other and cleaned their side of Koda's face, Koda's hand left hand went to Ichigo's ass and his right hand went to Shuhei's head.

"This is no time to try and out beta each other." Koda said he pushed Ichigo down his body. "Get it wet Ichi, you're first tonight."

"What?" Shuhei snapped. Koda frowned at little.

"We are trying to get Ichi pregnant Shu." Koda said, Shuhei glared at the smug tiger lapping at the thick long cock that belong to the pack alpha. Koda raised his free hand and pressed it against Shuhei's lips. Shuhei kept his lips shut. "Don't be difficult Shuhei." Koda said, Koda moved his hand from Shuhei's head to the bottom of his shirt and raise it just enough to settle his warm rough hand on his ass. Shuhei bit his lip but didn't open his mouth. Koda pressed the pad of his middle finger against Shuhei's entrance, and bucked into Ichigo's willing mouth. Koda shoved his fingers into Shuhei's mouth when Shuhei gasped, Koda bucked into Ichigo's moaning mouth again and kept pace. Shuhei knew better then to bit on the fingers in his mouth so he decided to suck and lick them instead. When Koda decided they were good he shifted so Ichigo was hovering over his wet fingers. "Prep yourself Ichi. I have a defiant beta to deal with." Koda said, Shuhei dropped his ears and cowered away a little. Ichigo wasted no time impaling himself on a finger, Shuhei glanced at Ichigo and growled a little, Koda grabbed the back of Shuhei's neck and pulled him in and touched foreheads with Shuhei. "Do you want pleasure tonight Shuhei?" Ichigo moaned as he shifted and added another finger to his begging entrance and rode faster. Shuhei's eyes shifted to the moaning beta and growled. "Shuhei. I suggest you play nice, or I'll send you to your room completely untouched."

"Koda." Ichigo whined, Koda moved another finger inside Ichigo.

"I don't want to hurt you Ichi, prepare yourself completely." Koda said shifting his gaze to Ichigo. Shuhei whined a little and nuzzled the side of Koda's face. "That's a good boy, Shu." Koda said with a deep purr, the purr rumbled against Shuhei. Shuhei rubbed himself against the bare thigh of Koda. Koda pulled his fingers out of Ichigo who grabbed his wrist and whined, Koda smirked and licked Ichigo's noise, and pulled him onto his lap. "Slowly Ichi, take your time." Ichigo nodded and positioned himself over the proud cock and began his decent. Koda moved Shuhei so he was straddling his head facing Ichigo and lick the pink entrance of the darker-skinned beta. Shuhei gripped the sheets by Koda's sides and let out a long moan, Ichigo growled and fully sheathed himself over Koda's cock causing him to cry out. Koda growled. "Damn it. Why the hell do the two of you have to show each other up?! Ichigo I told you to go slow so you wouldn't hurt yourself!" Koda shouted, Ichigo whimpered and gripped Koda's thighs between his knees and clawed at his own thighs. "Your hurt, aren't you?" Koda growled trying to move Shuhei, who gripped Koda's head with his thighs.

"Koda." Shuhei whined.

"I'm fine Koda, just couldn't help myself. Your cock is just so thick and warm and long. I wanted it all. I'll wait to adjust." Ichigo gasped out, Koda pulled a hand up to his mouth coated two of his fingers with saliva and shoved them deep inside the entrance in front of him, Shuhei cursed.

"The hell Koda. I wasn't the one that impaled himself on your cock when you him to take it slow. Why am I in pain?" Shuhei growled out.

"If you two are going to try to show each other up you will feel every bit of pain the other feels." Koda said his voice was in a low growl and the betas knew they pushed the alpha to far. Ichigo slowly rose up and slammed back down and continued with that pace Koda matched his pace with his hips and fingers in Shuhei. The two betas continued to moan Koda push Shuhei to the side and flip over so he could fully ram into Ichigo. Shuhei whined but stilled when he felt a fuzzy thing poked his hole. Shuhei gasped and flipped himself onto his hands and knees and pushed back onto the tail, Koda leaned down to Ichigo's neck and licked it then bit the junction joining the neck and shoulder. Koda slammed into Ichigo fully Ichigo released himself onto their chest and Koda into Ichigo. Koda grabbed Shuhei's manhood with his tail and tugged, Shuhei released shortly after. Koda flipped over remaining inside Ichigo, Ichigo tried to remove himself but Koda's hands kept him in place. Shuhei crawled over to the two and leaned down and licked at the cum escaping Ichigo's hole. Ichigo pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo all but yelled.

"Koda has to remain inside you if you want to become pregnant. But that doesn't mean his cum has to go to waste cause you can't hold it all." Shuhei responded. Ichigo growled at the insult, all three adults stopped in their tracks when they heard sobbing.

"Oh Ggio." Shuhei whispered, Shuhei rolled off the bed and walked out of the room after switching shirts. Koda pulled Ichigo to lay on him and kissed the top of his head.

Shuhei opened up Ggio's door and sighed, the boy was covering his ears and whined. "Mama." Shuhei walked over to the bed and crawled up next to him. Ggio grabbed his shirt and snuggled into Shuhei's chest.

"It's okay baby, Mama's got you." Shuhei whispered, he wrapped himself around Ggio and purred. This soothed Ggio who's whimpering went down and his breathing evened out Shuhei eventually fell asleep curled around him.

X

Koda woke up the next morning with one beta hanging on him, he frowned a little and pulled away from Ichigo, and rolled out of bed and pulled up some jeans and walked out of the room, he lowered his head to the stairs and listened for any sounds when he heard nothing he proceed to Shuhei's room. He opened the door and saw the bed untouched, he walked further down the hall and opened Ggio's door. He smiled at the sight, Ggio was clutching Shuhei's shirt and Shuhei was wrapped around his little body. Koda walked into the room, and knelt down in front of the two. He rubbed Ggio's head and rubbed his ears, Ggio woke up and snuggled into Shuhei further. Koda placed his hand over one of Ggio's and the little tiger hybrid turned his head and smiled.

"Papa." Ggio mumbled, Koda raise a finger to his lips and motion for Ggio to come here. Ggio nodded and released Shuhei's shirt and rolled over and crawled over to Koda sleepily. He stepped on Shuhei's tail that caused Shuhei to moan. Koda lifted Ggio into his arms and cradled him. Koda kissed his forehead and put him on the ground and pushed him towards the door. Ggio slightly wobbled out of the room and Koda turned back to Shuhei and rubbed his tail where Ggio stepped on it. Shuhei shifted and woke up.

"Shouldn't you be with the more important beta?" Shuhei growled out burring himself back into the blankets. Koda growled and gripped Shuhei's tail and pulled harshly. Shuhei yelped and sat up fully.

"Don't be sour pussy cat, cause Ichi is getting more attention. We are trying to get him pregnant." Koda growled at Shuhei still gripping the beta's tail. Shuhei glared at the alpha.

"So you admit it!" Shuhei shouted.

"Admit what." Koda growled his temper shedding like a winter coat in the spring.

"You love Ichi more. I give birth to your only cub and you push me away! For all we know Ichigo could be sterile." Shuhei shouted again, Koda snapped and gripped Shuhei's shirt with his free hand and pulled Shuhei so they were nose to nose and bared his teeth with a ferocious growl. Shuhei dropped his ears and eyes went wide with the aggressive stance from the usually calm pack alpha.

"How dare you insult another beta. Your co-beta no less, you insult me when you insult him. Ichigo doesn't need you putting him down cause he isn't with cub. If you did your job as a pack beta Ichigo wouldn't need to do everything and he might be able to conceive." Koda growled his tail was twitching behind him his eyes going red with rage. Koda let go of Shuhei and left the room and back to the master bedroom where Ichigo was busying himself with a bath. He however froze when he heard the deep growl coming from the doorway, Ichigo glanced over his shoulder and saw Koda sitting on the edge of the bed with his elbows on his knees and his hands locked together under his chin. The pack alpha was growling at the ground and Ichigo stood slowly not wanting to alarm the angered alpha. Ichigo stepped out of the massive bath and moved towards Koda. When Ichigo was in arms reach Koda pulled the startled beta onto his lap and licked at the neck near his mouth. Ichigo purred and stroked the other male's hair, Koda hummed and Ichigo shivered. Koda pulled back and gripped Ichigo's head and pushed their lips together and forcing his tongue into Ichigo's willing mouth. Koda shifted and Ichigo felt the half hard still large cock against his thigh. Ichigo rocked against it and Koda smirked against Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo made quick work of Koda's zipper and Koda shoved two fingers into Ichigo, who moaned at the touch. Koda took Ichigo shortly after that, Ichigo whimpered at the dry entrance but said nothing, his alpha was annoyed and pissed off Ichigo did not want to add to that and made the very powerful alpha think he couldn't handle him. Ichigo was already butting heads with a possessive beta with a cub, he didn't want to be introduced to another beta and have to share his alpha further. When Koda's speed increased Ichigo bit his lip to keep the pain cries back, when Koda was close he tugged on Ichigo's manhood and they both cam. Koda fell back against the bed with Ichigo on top of him panting.

"Sorry Ichi." Koda whispered and kissed the orange haired beta's hair. Ichigo purred against the calm alpha and snoozed.

X

Shuhei was still shaken with the very apparent display of dominance from his alpha he almost didn't notice Ggio try to scurry to the door. Shuhei snapped out of his shocked state and ran after Ggio grabbing him just before the cub got to the door.

"Ggio you know you don't leave without an adult with you." Shuhei said, the cub dropped his ears and whined.

"But Mama I told Nell I would play with her today." Ggio said, Shuhei smiled at his only cub and pat his head. When Shuhei breathed through his nose he stilled and sniffed the air. The smell of sex was faint but the growing pheromones of the aroused alpha were slowly flooding the house, Shuhei scoffed and lifted Ggio and walked out of the house. Ulquiorra was standing with an excited Nel by the pile of sticks in the middle of their little community.

"Oh Shuhei-san I thought you would be busy with Koda-sama. That smell is flooding the camp which only happens when the both of you are involved." Ulquiorra said, Ulquiorra had to pinch the bridge of his nose to remain calm. Koda's pheromones were strong to make any beta weak at the knee and roll over and submit. Shuhei's ears dropped a little.

"Koda-sama is trying to get Ichigo pregnant, so he is going all out with him. And I believe he his punishing me." Shuhei said putting down Ggio who ran to Nel and tagged her and ran away the smaller cub giggling and chasing him around the fire pit while the two mothers sat on the grass watching for any danger.

"Why would Koda-sama be punishing you?" Ulquiorra asked. Shuhei hugged his knees closer to his chest.

"I might have provoked him." Shuhei mumbled, Ulquiorra had to lean in closer to hear him.

"Koda-sama is a level-headed alpha, what could you possibly say to anger him to the point were he releases such a strong sent?" Ulquiorra questioned, the other betas started to leave their houses.

"I insulted Ichigo-san." Shuhei said, Ulquiorra raise an eyebrow Shuhei never uses honorifics with Ichigo unless Ichigo clearly won a beta battle or Shuhei placed Ichigo in higher status. Which Ichigo was technically, Ichigo had a higher status being Koda's first mate but Shuhei never acknowledge that fact unless Koda forced him to realize it. Shuhei thought he had earned the position of first beta when he gave birth to Ggio, which shocked the entire pack that Shuhei was pregnant first considering how long Ichigo and Koda had been mated before Koda brought Shuhei into the pack.

"The two of you fight often, what insult pushed Koda-sama to the breaking point?" Ulquiorra asked more of curiosity.

"I called Ichigo-san sterile." Shuhei mumbled, Ulquiorra's eyes went wide no one ever make that comment about any beta. Ulquiorra was shocked that Shuhei was walking and unharmed, that insult is the biggest insult to not only the beta in question but to the alpha of that beta. Shuhei should consider himself lucky that Koda is only leaking out strong pheromones and not inviting Shuhei to play. Ulquiorra has heard horror stories from Rukia about alphas insulted in that manner.

"If this is the only punishment you are getting you should be thankful. Koda-sama could do a lot worse then letting arousing pheromones loose." Ulquiorra said, Shuhei is the newest one to this pack and has a lot to learn but if he keeps pushing the pack alpha he will be kicked out forced to leave his alpha and cub considering Koda would never force a cub out. The mothers were brought out of their conversation when a sneeze sounded from the cub, looking over the two noticed Ggio rubbing his nose before going into a sneezing fit, Shuhei stood and walked over to the sneezing cub a covered Ggio's nose with the sleeve of the mother's black long sleeve, the tan shorts rising when the considered beta squatted down.

"Come on squirt let's take you to Ishida." Koda said kneeling down behind the cub and scaring the mother. Koda was wearing a pair of blue jeans and no shirt. Ichigo standing on the porch in a green tank top and brown shorts, the purple mark on Ichigo's neck had Shuhei's blood boiling and his hand went straight to the fading mark on his own neck. Koda lifted the young cub and threw him over his shoulder the cub giggling and squirming. Shuhei remained in his squat while the pack alpha towered over him. Koda scoffed at him and walked away, Shuhei stood up quickly and followed behind Koda at a far distance, Ichigo let the alpha and co-beta go alone and walked over to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra explained what happened on the outside and Ichigo curled in on himself when he heard the insult and relaxed a little when Ulquiorra stated Shuhei's supposed punishment.

X

Koda walked into a small hut ducking to avoid being nailed in the forehead, and was met with a sight of two betas rummaging around the room. One was Uryu Ishida, a bespectacled average height teenager with straight, chin-length raven-colored hair framing both sides of his face, and is fair-skinned with blue eyes the black bear ears barely visible on top of his head. The other was Szayelaporro Granz who has shoulder-length pink hair with bangs on the right side of his forehead and two thin lines with no hair on the left side of his head, and amber eyes, with white wolf ears on his head and a white wolf tail behind him.

The bear submissive noticed the powerful alpha first and turned around and bowed deeply. The wolf submissive copying the younger hybrids actions. Koda waved them off and sat the cub onto the counter and pointed to Ishida.

"The cub won't stop sneezing." Koda said, Ggio proved it by sneezing again. Ishida smiled at the young cub and went about checking the cub, lifted the t-shirt to listen to his heartbeat.

"Nothing to worry about Koda-sama. Ggio-san has caught a small cold but I can give him medicine to get over it and he will be as good as new in a few hours." Ishida stated with a smile down to the young cub. Koda nodded and Ishida went finishing around in the cabinets. Szayel stepped up with his hand locked together in front of him.

"Something else seems to be troubling you Koda-sama." Szayel said quietly, Koda turned his gaze to Szayel who dropped his ears and tail to show he was not challenging the alpha in any way.

"Ichi still hasn't been with cub." Koda sighed. Shuhei remained by the door throughout the entire exchange, Ishida returned to the cub with a chewable tablet and gave it to the cub to eat, the cub bit into it and spat it back out. Koda turned his attention to the defiant cub and asked Ishida to bring him a lollipop and another tablet. Ishida nodded and went back to were he came from.

"You don't think that Ichigo-dono could possibly be." Szayel questioned faded on his tongue with the growl coming from Koda. Shuhei took a step back not wanting a repeat of this morning. Ishida came back with the desired supplies and noticed the submissive stances of both betas and took a step back after handing the supplies to Koda.

"Hey squirt." Ggio looked up at his sire. "You want this?" Koda questioned raising the lollipop. Ggio's eyes went wide and nodded reaching up to the lollipop. Koda lifted out of reach and showed Ggio the tablet. "Then you need to eat this first." Ggio gave a small growl, which Koda responded to with a growl but a lot softer, then the one he has been giving out all day. Ggio puffed out his chest trying to dominate his sire but lost when Koda poked his chest and handed the tablet to the young one with a slightly scarier growl. The betas in the room backed up again with the clear battle of dominance all three knew who was going to win but none wanted to be caught in the middle. Shuhei was not worried for his cub cause Koda would never harm his offspring. Ggio gave in and chewed the tablet with a disgusted face, Koda chuckled at the face and patted the cub's head and purred. Ggio returned the purr when he was handed the blue sucker as a reward for chewing the disgusting tasting tablet.

"Koda-sama perhaps you should bring Ichigo-dono out here to have us look over, we might be able to tell you why he hasn't conceived even after being with you for 6 years." Ishida said, Szayel's eyes went wide and backed up considerably. Koda turned his attention to Ishida and stopped his purring which angered the cub enjoying the sucker. Ggio retaliated by sticking his cub claws into Koda's tense arm and crawled up to Koda's shoulder and pulled on his ears. Koda ignored the temper tantrum, which angered Ggio more and had him pulling harder. Koda sighed and nodded to Ishida.

"If Ichi is feeling up to it I'll bring him out." Koda said, he raised a hand to his head and slightly tugged on Ggio's left ear, the cub cried out and swatted at Koda's hand. The blue lollipop dropped to the floor but went unnoticed by the sniffling cub. Ggio turned to his mother and reached his arms out with big pouting eyes. Koda snickered and grabbed Ggio's ankles and thanked the cub doctor before heading to the door, he ducked extra to avoid hitting the cub's head on the doorway. Ggio rested on the powerful shoulder and grabbed the ears to keep him up. Shuhei walked behind Koda still looking like an abandoned beta. When the two made it back to the camp Koda made a bee line for his first beta, Ggio was placed on the ground and took off towards Nel and the other cubs dominance battle completely forgotten. Ichigo was still curled up in a fetal position, Shuhei remained a safe distance away from the depressed beta and tempered alpha.

"Ichi, Ishida and Szayel want to look you over." Koda stated slowly, Ichigo glanced up at Koda then back to the ground.

"Do they think I'm sterile too?" Ichigo growled out, Koda glared over his shoulder at Shuhei who backed up again. Koda turned his attention back to Ichigo.

"Who told you that?" Koda asked through gritted teeth, his voice was shaky with contained rage.

"Ulquiorra told me about the argument you had with Shuhei this morning, but he only said what everyone in the pack is thinking." Ichigo said his voice was small.

"Nobody thinks that way kitten."

"I'm the only beta who hasn't carried a cub, Koda! We've been mated for 6 years the longest bond in this camp and I haven't given birth once. There is no other explanation!" Ichigo shouted, Koda placed a hand on the back of Ichigo's neck and drew their foreheads together.

"Szayel and Ishida want to look you over Ichi. Let them decide." Koda said.

"I don't want to go. I don't want them to confirm it. I'll be a disgrace to such a powerful alpha." Ichigo mumbled, Koda stepped back and growled he threw Ichigo over his shoulder and walked out of the community shouted at Chad to take over while he was gone.

X

Ishida and Szayel were shocked when Koda walked through their door a second time in one day and puzzled when Ichigo was placed on the counter and stilled with a hand on the base of his neck. Ichigo crossed him arms and pouted. Ishida covered a chuckle.

"What seems to be the problem Ichigo-dono." Ishida said.

"I can't conceive." Ichigo mumbled. Szayel stepped up.

"Have you been trying?" Szayel asked, Ichigo blushed a deep red and Koda chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." Szayel snickered.

"Ichigo-dono, have you been eating well?" Ishida question while grabbing a paper.

"I've been perfectly fine, my diet hasn't changed." Ichigo said gripping his chin.

"Has Koda-sama remained inside after." Szayel started but was cut off by Ichigo stammering.

"Not usually. But the last few times." Ichigo blurted out. Koda glanced at Szayel.

"Ichi never remained stilled after having sex, see there you go. You aren't sterile." Koda said.

"Ichigo-dono, it is important you let Koda-sama remain inside of you, and that you are completely relaxed and you don't do anything all day." Szayel said.

"Nothing all day?!" Ichigo shouted. "Who is going to lead the other betas out to gather for the pack?"

"Shuhei will do it." Koda said. Ichigo scoffed.

"That beta is a cub to these things Koda. Shuhei has never led gatherings." Ichigo said. Koda raised a hand and Ichigo stopped his rambling.

"You will stay home with Ggio while Shuhei takes the betas out, end of story." Koda said, Ichigo growled.

"Fine but it's not my fault if the pack starves." Ichigo said, the two head back to the community. Ichigo grumbling the whole way. Koda called the entire pack to a meeting all the beta sitting between their respected alpha's legs with their cubs between their own, Shuhei was forced to sit by himself with Ggio in his lap. Shuhei was holding a squirming Ggio who was trying to get to Tensa's fluffy tail. Tensa was trying to crawl up his mother's chest without using claws but fail when Shiro kept pulling him down in front of him. Gin looked down and saw what Ggio was trying to do and rolled his eyes, Gin then tucked Tensa's tail between Shiro's leg and kept it there while moving his tail to Ggio's attention. Satisfied for now Ggio pulled on the sliver fuller fox tail. Koda spoke up.

"Ichigo will not be gathering for a while." Koda said, all of the betas stood in outrage with a collective "What?" Koda growled loudly and pulled Ichigo to his chest and snapped his teeth. Ichigo sank into Koda's chest and the other betas sat down Shuhei letting out a small hiss for the other beta getting the attention.

"Koda-sama, if Ichigo isn't going with us who is going to lead us?" Shinji asked slightly sinking into his resisting alpha. Nnoitra knew better then to challenge an angry pack alpha, but would protect his beta and cub in a heartbeat. Koda would never hurt a beta so Nnoitra wasn't concerned about that.

"Shuhei will take on that roll." Koda stated calming down a little. Shiro stood and growled.

"Are you kidding? Shuhei couldn't lead a dying fish to water, and you expect him to lead a pack of full blown betas to gatherings?" Shiro snarled, Gin grabbed the back of his shorts. Shuhei's ears dropped, Koda's growl came out again.

"I'm sorry Koda-sama, but Shiro is right. We follow Ichigo-san cause he has earned the role as pack beta, us betas need a real leader to take us or nothing will get done." Ulquiorra said, Koda turned his glare to Ulquiorra. Grimmjow stiffened behind Ulquiorra and panicked. Ulquiorra dropped his ears.

"Ichigo needs to be completely relaxed if he wishes to conceive. He can't do that if he is caring for an entire pack, so Shuhei will assume the role for now." Koda said.

"It doesn't work that way!" Shiro shouted Gin forcibly pulled Shiro back to his lap. Tensa snuggling back into Shiro's chest, Gin was thankful for that. Koda would never show his dominance with a cub present because Koda didn't want to scare a cub. "If anything Shinji should take the role because we accept him as Ichi-san's second, we would have better success that way."

Shinji pulled Tesra closer to his chest and whined a little while trying to snuggle into his alpha, Nnoitra noticing the situation refused him so Shinji would present himself as a leading beta. Byakuya spoke after being quite for the entire meeting.

"Perhaps Shinji should lead the betas while Shuhei watches the cubs." Byakuya said. Koda snapped his gaze to the usually quite leopard. Menis and Jinta were tumbling over Renji's legs with an intense wrestling match Menis was biting Jinta's ear as they flopped over Renji's leg. Rukia stiffened next to the couple at the intense gaze.

"Are you suggesting my beta is not strong enough to handle a group of betas?" Koda growled.

"Not exactly. Beta's need to prove to each who is better Ichigo-dono has held that position for 6 years now Koda-sama. While Shuhei has never proved to be a better beta other then the fact he mothered your first cub. To us he is still a cub cause he has not out beta any of us, including Ichigo-dono." Renji responded quietly. Koda groaned and look to Shuhei. Shuhei went rigid.

"Is that true?" Koda asked, Shuhei nodded slightly.

"I thought I won considering I mothered your first cub." Shuhei said, Koda and Ichigo groaned.

"That doesn't put you on top!" Ichigo shouted, he pulled away from Koda's embrace and stood in front of Shuhei. Shuhei cowered a little. "See this is why you can't lead a pack of betas, you need to grow a back bone if you EVER want to out beta me and become Koda's main beta." Shuhei snapped.

"I have a back bone! I want to be around my alpha to ensure he is okay! I don't see why I have to go out and gather." Shuhei shouted back. Koda stepped in before things turned to teeth and claw there were cubs present and they did not to see to beta's go at it.

"Shuhei you will watch the cubs while Shinji leads the gatherings until you rise in the ranks. I suggest you do it fast, my betas will only be the best and if you can't handle it or insult another beta in this camp you will not be welcomed here. Do I make myself clear?" Koda growled his dominance slipping a little bit to get it through the beta's head. Shuhei nodded reluctantly, Ichigo's claws grew a little and he hissed. Koda stood straight and glared over his shoulder at the bristling beta. Ichigo took no noticed as he continued to hiss at the other beta. Koda turned completely and bit into the purple mark on Ichigo's neck, Ichigo clawed at Koda not wanting to submit willing at the moment. Every other beta grabbed their cubs and ran to their cabins not wanting the young ones to see this, Shuhei crept around the two and slipped into the cabin without the pack alpha and fussing beta noticing the alphas went to their cabins but stood rigid in front of their doors.

Koda growled around his mouthful of Ichigo's neck and picked up Ichigo and slammed him into the ground. Ichigo not wanting to submit thrashed around the dominant alpha and left several bleeding claw marks along Koda's chest and face and back. Koda tasted blood on his tongue and stood up threw Ichigo over his shoulder and ran off to the woods. The alphas visibly relaxed and causally walked into their cabins.

X

**I've been wanting to do this fic for a while. The idea came to me a long time ago and I wrote it all out not knowing where to stop it. That's a good place. Next chapter will be horrible cause I'm not good with violent scenes and I'm going to thicken the plot considerably hopefully. Sorry about not updating the other stories I'm stuck cause I'm in this world. Reviews help and they are heart warming if they say it's the worst story on fanfiction as long as you the reader take the time to tell me. Review please **


End file.
